


Soft cheese

by mariechen



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I just have a lot of feelings okay?, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechen/pseuds/mariechen
Summary: Her mind is blank.For the first time in years Penelope's mind is quiet.She can't think of the questions she should ask or the worries she should have.Penelope is standing in the airport, seeing her daughter, her oldest child, off to college and she still has so many things to say to her, to remind her of, to tell her, to ask her - but nothing comes to her mind.





	Soft cheese

Her mind is blank.  
For the first time in years Penelope's mind is quiet.  
She can't think of the questions she should ask or the worries she should have.

Penelope is standing in the airport, seeing her daughter, her oldest child, off to college and she still has so many things to say to her, to remind her of, to tell her, to ask her - but nothing comes to her mind.  
She should ask Elena if she has her passport, her emergency credit card, her phone, her wallet…  
Should tell her, even though there may be miles and miles between them, a single phone call will make them turn up at her doorstep in the middle of the night without a second thought.

But her mind doesn't seem to comprehend the quick flashes of thought running through it. Her mouth seems unable to form the words she desperately wants to say.

 

Penelope can only continue to watch on as Elena turn to Schneider to say goodbye.

Lydia and Alex standing arm in arm beside them, gently dabbing the corners of their eyes. Doctor Berkowitz's hand carefully placed on Lydia's shoulder.

Schneider envelops Elena in a tight hug. Penelope sees him putting his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes.

Her heart aches, the inevitability of all of it closing up her throat. After him, she is the last one Elena will say goodbye to and then she will be gone.  
Penelope still doesn't know what to say. 

Then Schneider pushes Elena away by her shoulders. Bending down a little to look in her eyes.

“Do you have your passport?”  
“Yes Schneider, it's right here in my bag.”  
“Emergency credit card?”  
“Yes, I have it.”  
“Your anxiety meds?”  
“Yuppp.”  
“Phone?”  
“Schneider, come on.”  
“…”  
“Yes, I have it.”

“Okay, good. Good. So, just remember. If there ever ever is something wrong you can call me.  
Anytime, anyday, anywhere.  
Even if it's just for some pictures of dogs in wigs or kitten videos.  
You can call me.  
I mean I know you have your whole family to call first but just know, I will always be there for you. I just wanted you to know that.”

With a slight sob Elena throws herself in Schneiders arm again, pressing her face in his shoulder, shoulders shaking.

“Hey there, none of that, Elena. You're going to do amazing.”

Penelope watches as Schneiders eyes turn misty as he strokes Elena hair.

And -  
_Oh - ___  
A feeling spreads in her stomach.  
Physical, strong, overwhelming  
_Oh - ___  
and impossible to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this will be part of a short story collection, because I have way too many feelings about the show (and them both in general)  
> so maybe see/read you soon  
> this season made my cry like 4 times cause wow my heart  
> my tumblr is mereadingandstuff if you want to drop by to say hi or leave or prompts  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
